


月亮河

by joankindom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Black Panther (2018), Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: 对Bucky来说，从他在那座桥上看到Steve，并无缘由地意识到自己对这张脸的认识要远比对自己的认识还要多起，他的人生才重新归为原位。Steve把他重新还给了他自己。从那时起，随着记忆一点点地以他没有预料到的力量重新回到他的大脑里，他慢慢意识到，他不能没有Steve，但他也没办法靠近Steve。一直到布加勒斯特。但是现在，和Steve一起开始新的人生成为了一种可能。也许这不完全是他想要的人生——理清对Steve的感情本身就已经是一团糟了——但也算是人生了吧。或者是Steve和Bucky在瓦坎达再次相聚，这一次，他们再也不能逃避对对方的感情了。





	月亮河

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moon River](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728090) by [sangha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangha/pseuds/sangha). 



所有的事情都有点让他晕头转向。Bucky隐约记得他们来到了瓦坎达，在他陷入沉睡之前见到过Shuri，但这些记忆有点模糊。但他知道一件事，他已经很多年都没有感到如此轻松了。

“那些触发词真的已经不会起作用了吗？”他问道。

Shuri怒瞪着他：“我看起来像是个业余的吗？”

“不像？”Bucky大着胆子说。

“那就是了。要是我找不到解决办法的话，我是不会把你弄醒的。花了我这么长的时间才想到办法。”她听起来对自己很是恼怒，但Bucky已经很震惊了。因为一部分的他已经做好了要无限期地沉睡下去的准备，如果这是能让Steve和大家都安全的代价，他愿意。但是他现在醒了，在睡了将近一年不到的时间之后。

“谢谢你。我都不知要怎么感谢你才足够。”虽然言语不足以表达他的感激，但他可以试着表达出一二，“我本来都不确定这最终能够做到。你真是太了不起了。”

“那我就原谅你刚才对我的质疑吧，”Shuri说，“但只此一次，下不为例。”她补充道，咧开嘴笑了。

“哦，相信我，我永远也不会再怀疑你的能力了。”Bucky保证道。

她稍稍挺了挺胸膛。“这样才对。”她领着他向一辆汽车走去，一边为她的实验室设置好了指令，“我猜你也许想要去洗个澡，”她说，Bucky其实并没有想到这个，但既然她现在提到了，他确实觉得自己有点脏兮兮，“然后我还想再做几个测试，如果可以的话，就只是为了我自己做个记录。”她安抚他说。Shuri看上去有点焦虑不安，就好像她还有什么话要说似得，她的手指在方向盘上敲打着。Bucky等着她继续。“我还给你做了个手臂雏形，”她最后还是低声开口了，语气却没有之前那般轻松，“如果你想要的话，随时都可以试戴。但是不要有压力。”她马上加了一句。

Bucky没有说话。他很感激她为他做的，但他还不确定自己是否做好了准备。

“抱歉，太快了是吗？我有点得意忘形了。”Shuri说。

Bucky摇了摇头：“没事的。我会好好想想的。”

Shuri再次笑了起来：“那真的很棒，如果我能自吹自擂的话。但是我现在就先不说话了。”

Bucky笑了起来。他比他能想象到的还要轻松。Shuri真是个能创造奇迹的天使。

“Rogers队长正在来这里的路上，顺便说一句。”Shuri状似随意地说。

Bucky有点意外：“他不在这里吗？”

“他之前一直在南苏丹，”Shuri解释给他听，“我们实在是受够了他那张闷闷不乐的脸，就把他踢出去了。”她开着玩笑。

Bucky可以想象出那副画面。他还记得他第一次说想重新被冰冻起来时Steve的表情。Steve试图掩盖自己的受伤，但在掩盖情绪方面，他向来不怎么擅长。即使在经历了这么多事情后，Bucky还是能毫不费劲地看懂他的表情。他很想知道Steve有多想他；如果他也跟自己一样的话。对Bucky来说，从他在那座桥上看到Steve，并无缘由地意识到自己对这张脸的认识要远比对自己的认识还要多起，他的人生才重新归为原位。Steve把他重新还给了他自己。从那时起，随着记忆一点点地以他没有预料到的力量重新回到他的大脑里，他慢慢意识到，他不能没有Steve，但他也没办法靠近Steve。一直到布加勒斯特。

但是现在，和Steve一起开始新的人生成为了一种可能。也许这不完全是他想要的人生——理清对Steve的感情本身就已经是一团糟了——但也算是人生了吧。

“你还好吗？”Shuri打断了他的沉思。

“没事，就只是……没事。”他说。

“你在想他，是吧？”她很善解人意。

Bucky笑了起来。他应该知道这是个绕不过去的话题：“是的，我在想他。”

“他几乎每天都会给我打电话，一开始的时候，”Shuri说，“他也很想你。”

 

 

—

Steve回到家的时候，他发现已经有人在等着他了。他的心跳停了一拍。他等他们的电话等了那么长时间；但他从没想过他们竟然会亲自来他这个临时的住所。

“Rogers队长。”那个女人开口了，带着一种他现在已经很熟悉的口音。

“Nakia，”他回应道，并没能够掩盖住自己声音里的诧异。就他听说到的最新消息，她应该正无比忙碌于她的外交工作。更别说还有她不怎么情愿的皇室责任，鉴于她现在和T'Challa又重归于好了。所以他不知道为什么他要派她过来，明明有那么多其他人选。担忧的情绪攥紧了他的心脏，“出什么事了吗？”

她笑了起来：“正相反。Barnes中士醒了。他的情况很不错。”

Steve在他那张临时的小床上坐了下来，他的双腿因为突如其来的放松放弃了工作。“他没事？”他问道，他只是需要再听一遍。

“是的。我们可以马上动身去瓦坎达，如果你准备好了的话。”

Steve扭头看了一下他这狭小的居住空间。他来的时候并没有带多少东西。这里并没有人需要他去告别；他拒绝建立任何真正的联系，希望自己不会在这个国家待太久。话虽如此，他也在南苏丹待了快一年的时间了。

当Bucky决定要把自己冻起来的时候，Steve不知道他要怎么办才好。他不能回家，尽管T'Challa给予了他庇护，并向他保证他非常欢迎他留在瓦坎达，但他却觉得自己不应该待在那里。特别是在Bucky离他如此之近，但他却触摸不到他的情况下。他觉得自己对瓦坎达来说就像个入侵的外人。更何况，他想去做点什么。什么都好。所以去南苏丹帮助那些陷于战争冲突中的平民就成了自然而然的选择，特别是在Nakia告诉了他这个邻近国家的局势之后。Shuri为他提供了伪装身份，也不是说和Natasha以前用的那种有什么特别大的不同，但他的这种伪装更不容易被侦测到。T'Challa向他保证一旦Bucky有了任何的进展，他都会马上联系他。几个星期过去了，哪里最需要他，Steve就去哪里。几个月过去了，他开始习惯于这种转移平民，把人们从废墟里拉出来的生活，还有那些他救不了的人带给他的噩梦。

但是现在，Nakia站在他的面前，告诉他这件他这么久以来一直期盼的事真的成了真。他收拾了他的衣服放进了行李袋里后他们就出发了。

在这个短暂的飞行中，Nakia试着分散他的注意力，很显然她意识到了Steve的忐忑不安。她谈到了她的工作，谈到了世界各方对发现瓦坎达竟然是地球上科技最发达的国家这个事实最好的和最坏的反应，谈到了瓦坎达的调整，这部分倒是比任何人能想到的都还要顺利，就整体而言。Steve真的很尽力去听她说的话了——他欠她太多了——但要集中精神真的是太难了。他不能控制自己去想Bucky现在怎么样了，他的记忆还有断层吗？他们之间会不会有什么改变？

他在布加勒斯特碰到的那个Bucky让他觉得既熟悉又陌生。他们可以像从未有时间阻隔一样并肩作战，但一旦战斗停止了，他就很难搞懂这个新的Bucky了。他认识的那个布鲁克林的Bucky可以连续一分钟滔滔不绝地说个不停，他的话多到Steve有时候得求他在他需要集中注意力的时候保持安静，哪怕就一分钟。而等他再次找到Bucky的时候，他怀念最多的就是他的滔滔不绝。

他已经可以看到远方城市的影子了。Nakia加快了飞行速度。他颤抖着深深吸了几口气。

Nakia把手放在他的肩膀上：“他非常好。我保证。”

 

 

\---

Bucky在实验室洗了个澡，他觉得自己上了天堂。他在喷头下站着的时间远超过了必要的洗澡时间，但他觉得很值。等他终于享受完，换上了为他准备好的亚麻衣服后，Shuri来带着他去了实验室的医疗翼。

她知道他对检查有什么看法——他怀疑她忘得掉一开始一群科学家想给他进行几个测试时他的反应。她事先当然不可能知道一个简单的升降椅会对他带来这样的效果。他在事后进行了诚挚的道歉。她确实吓了一大跳，但看起来却没有抓住这点不放。

她朝一个椅背挺得笔直、不会升降的椅子示意了一下，Bucky感激地看了她一眼。实验室的这边只有他们两个人，这也让Bucky没那么紧张了。

“我只是想测试你的几项生命体征，没什么大不了的。和在你冰冻之前我记录下来的数据做个对比。”她解释说。

Bucky点了点头。当她像这样开启工作模式后，你很难相信她还只是个少女。他在T'Challa把他介绍给他妹妹，并告诉他说如果她都不能解决那个触发机制的问题的话，就没有人可以了的时候抱着怀疑的态度。但在她把他机械手臂卸下来却基本上没怎么给他带来疼痛时，他就改变了自己的想法。之前每次九头蛇想要保养他的金属臂，都会让他疼得要死。

Shuri开始工作了，房间里放着音乐。这可以更好地帮助她集中注意力，她有一次这么解释说。他开始想Steve。他不知道Steve到底要花多久才能到这里。他才醒了没几个小时。也许他要等好几天才能看到Steve。

“好了，搞定了。”Shuri宣布道，“所有数据看上去都十分正常。至少对你来说十分正常。现在你的各项体征和Steve的都很相近了。”

在他们等着进一步的消息时，Shuri跟他更新了一些在他沉睡时发生的事。她说着这些的时候，带着那种他十分熟悉的假装出来的轻松随意。

“那可真是太可怕了。”他表示配合。

她点了点头：“是的。但我们挺过来了。瓦坎达现在也因此变得更好了。”她换了个话题开始说他们与外界正在进行的交流工作、以她为先锋的科技，还有她去过的那些地方，鉴于现在的瓦坎达越来越公开透明。她很显然为自己可以与外界分享的知识感到自豪。

最后，她接到了一通电话。一个Shuri称作Nakia的女人告诉他们，再过三十分钟他们就要降落了。还有半个小时他就可以见到Steve了。

 

 

\---

 

随着他们越来越靠近城市，Steve的双腿也开始打颤。他想要一切都恢复正常，但这本身就是个很荒谬的想法。Steve是个背叛者，Bucky被几乎全世界所有主要的政府和机构通缉，他们躲藏在一个在Steve和Bucky之前从来不曾给白人提供过庇护的异域国家。

这一切都已经注定了他们无法再恢复正常了。

他跟在Nakia的身后进入了Shuri大得不像话的实验室。他在Bucky和Shuri看到他们之前就先看到了他们的身影。Shuri正在生动地说着些什么，而Bucky在一旁听得很认真。Steve首先注意到的是他的头发，它比他被冰冻之前长长了很多。

然后Bucky抬起了头，也许是因为听到了他们的脚步声。他一看到Steve就露出了灿烂的笑容。他看起来身体很健康，休息得很好，心情平静。Steve能感觉到眼眶里有些刺痛的泪水，他用力眨了眨眼睛想把它们眨掉。

“嘿。”Bucky说，他们现在近到他一伸手就可以抱住Steve。

“Buck。”Steve的声音哽咽，反正比他希望发出的声音哽咽很多。他用尽全身力气抱住了Bucky。

但是Bucky很快就结束了这个拥抱，远比他想要的要短。“你留了胡子，”Bucky仔细端详着他，说着伸出手碰了碰Steve脸上的毛发。“很适合你。”他轻声加了一句，Steve要很费劲才能保持住他外表的冷静。“他在战前甚至都不需要剃胡子。”Bucky跟Shuri解释说，Steve可以感觉到自己开始发烫的脸颊，突然很庆幸现在他的胡子至少能覆盖住部分脸颊。

Bucky转身向Nakia介绍了一下自己。直到这一刻，Steve才意识到他还没有谢过Shuri，尽管说他欠她整个世界也不为过。“非常感谢你。”Steve转向她，“诚心诚意。”

“我只是很高兴我最后解决了它。”她说。

“你是个天才。”Steve说，要是有必要的话，他愿意在余生的每一天都这么赞美她一遍。

她咧开嘴笑了：“正如大家一直说的一样。”

“Barnes中士需要待在这里吗？”Nakia问。

Shuri摇了摇头。“不用，我们这里的工作已经完成了。他现在是你一个人的了。”她跟Steve说。

Steve的胃因为这句话怪异地抽搐了一下，他决定忽略它。现在还不是处理他对Bucky混乱感情的时候。他现在只想享受一下Bucky在这里和他一起的快乐心情。

“那太棒了！”Nakia说，“我们已经为你们准备好了公寓。给我们准备的时间非常有限，所以这只是暂时的。”

“我相信那一定已经很棒了。”Bucky说。

“没错，他才刚从冷冻舱出来，”Shuri说，“任何东西都比那个要好。”

Bucky大声笑了起来。这是Steve这些年来听到的最美妙的声音。

 

\---

他们的公寓在这座城市的一个安静的角落里，虽然Bucky很快就意识到整座城市其实都比他以前待过的城市要安静。汽车几乎不发出任何声音，所以这个城市发出的声音都来自居住于其中的人们。

这是个带着两个房间，精致装修的公寓。Nakia向他们解释说这个房子原本属于一位正在大陆的另一端进行外交工作的政府雇员。她所有的私人印记都已经小心地被抹去了，为了安全因素，但墙上的艺术画和家具上明显的个人风格还是让整间房子看起来都很居家。

他很诧异地发现衣柜里挂满了看上去正适合他们的衣服。他不确定他应该感谢谁；瓦坎达人民对他的热情要远比他应得到的多。

Steve坐在客厅里的其中一把椅子上，盯着自己的脚看着，看上去有点怅然若失。Bucky今天第一眼看到Steve的时候就被吓了一大跳。他的胡子在各方面都让他意想不到。Steve的脸过去总是干干净净的，所以Bucky压根就没有想象过他脸上毛发茂盛的样子。他当然就更意料不到到当他看到Steve这幅帅气的样子时心里掀起的波澜。他自己的头发也有点长了，这更是在挑战Bucky的自制力。他意识到他几乎记不得自己有多长时间没有感受到任何近似于欲望的东西。即使是在他脱离了他的管理者之后，他也花了很长时间才适应了那种为了自己而渴望任何东西的感觉。他睡得着觉，但那只是敷衍了事，和欲望毫无关系。但是现在Steve就坐在离他仅有一英尺的地方，他想要。

“南苏丹，哈？”Bucky强迫自己去想除了他对Steve的感情和他那该死的胡子之外的任何事。

Steve抬起头来：“是的。待在这里感觉很奇怪。”

Bucky点了点头。他能想象。尽管他们在这里收获到了很多温暖，但仍然很难不感觉到他们给别人添了麻烦：“那是什么感觉？”

Steve叹了一口气。“那感觉……”他停住了，想找到那个正确的字眼。“能帮忙感觉很好。”他最后这么说道。没有去看Bucky的眼睛。

“你想谈谈吗？”Bucky知道那个表情，Steve肯定在那里看到过什么糟糕的东西。

Steve摇了摇头：“不是现在。”

“好吧。”逼迫他也没有用。如果准备好了，Steve自己就会说的。

“你是什么感受？”Steve问道，终于和Bucky对视了。

Bucky笑了：“感觉很奇怪，就好像所有的重量都消失了。我是说，不要误会我，我仍然觉得自己彻头彻尾的一团糟。”——Steve因为这句话发出一声不满的反驳声，但Bucky坚决地忽略了它——“但是不知道为什么我觉得轻松了很多。”

“很高兴你能回来，Buck。”Steve说，他的声音听起来有些哽咽。

Bucky试着不去想自己在他们才重逢没多久就丢下他一个人这个决定有多伤人。这是必须要做的，而他也很高兴自己这么做了。话虽如此，看到Steve脸上清晰刻着的伤痛（现在已经变成松了一口气的）表情还是让他很难承受。

“能回来我也很高兴。”Bucky试着用一种轻松的语气说。

那个晚上，他们就那么坐着，聊着天。Steve给他更新了他错过的一些新鲜进展，虽然他自己知道的也有限。在给Tony寄了那封信之后，他就没再和他联系过了，队里的其他人在Steve把他们救出监狱后就隐藏了起来。他们不能太过频繁地互相联系，怕会留下痕迹。一想到那么多为了他而斗争的人，Bucky就感觉到负罪感在拉扯着他的五脏六腑。他们中大部分人都不认识Bucky。他们中的一些人甚至不喜欢他，但他们仍然站在了Steve这边。

最后，他们的聊天的内容转到了Steve刚从冰里醒过来的时候。在一场战斗接着一场战斗之间，他们还没来得及有机会叙旧。Steve跟Bucky谈了他的队友们，大部分Bucky都已经见过或者打过一架。

“等等，一个外星神？”Bucky不可思议地问道。他在观察着Steve的表情，试图找出他在跟他开玩笑的痕迹，但后者的脸上一如既往的真诚。

Steve大笑了起来：“我知道。你能想象告诉以前在布鲁克林的那些人我们见到过的这些事物吗？”

Bucky可以想象出那个画面：“大概会不等我们说完第一句话就被送进精神病院了吧？”

“不管怎样，Thor是个很酷的人。”Steve停了一下，“说到这个，我现在才想起来我们已经很久没有听到他的消息了。不知道他最近在干什么。”

Bucky摇了摇脑袋：“宇宙什么的，我猜。”

Steve哼了一声：“是吧，我猜。想念那家伙的酒了，兄弟。他从他的星球带来的酒，那是唯一可以灌醉我的东西。”

Bucky咧开嘴笑了：“我还以为你不是酒鬼呢。”

“这个……”Steve说着眼睛里涌上了一层心伤。

不行，这不行，不能是今晚。“也许Shuri可以用振金弄点什么出来。”Bucky建议道，想让气氛轻松点。

“她还只是个孩子！”

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我很确定她会很喜欢这个挑战的。”

“我很确定T'Challa会踹你的屁股的。”

Bucky蹦出一串大笑，Steve很快就跟着一起笑了起来。这是Bucky想要的。

看到Steve再次放松下来，这么开心，这么美丽，这让Bucky的心疼了一下。渴望在他心里再次翻腾起来，他试着去熄灭它，但却阻止不了它在表面之下沸腾。

 

\---

那天晚上，Steve迟迟无法入睡。紧张的情绪在敲打着他的血管，只是因为他和Bucky在同一个屋檐下待了好几个小时，并且没有任何突发事件来打扰他们。从1945年后，他们还没能好好讲讲话呢，他意识到这点的时候也是觉得荒谬至极。知道他们还能继续和对方聊天，一起大笑的放松席卷全身。就在他想着一墙之隔的Bucky有没有睡着的时候，他听到了他的房间传来了一个声音。那是一声温柔的呻吟，然后很快变成了一串更响的呻吟。Steve可以感觉到血液冲上了他的两颊。他知道那是什么声音，他记得它，在他们曾经住在同一个公寓的日子里，上辈子的事。他不知道自己为什么竟然能够忘记Bucky从来就不是一个安静的人。

不幸的是，他的身体也记得，它对Bucky声音的反应就像巴甫洛夫反射那样百试不爽。他以前就会为被Bucky的声音撩起兴趣而感到羞窘不已，现在亦然。但这似乎并不影响他的身体反应。他已经半硬了，这才过了一分钟而已。试着把注意力集中到别的什么东西上去是不可能做到的。房间的墙体太薄，Bucky的声音太响，这个晚上带给他的快乐又太浓厚。他羞愧地把手伸进了短裤里，脑子里是Bucky在墙的另一侧做着和他一样事情的场景。很快他就尴尬地释放了出来，没有发出一点声音。

 

 

***

T'Challa邀请他们去庆祝Bucky的康复。Steve和Bucky试着说服他这没有必要，但T'Challa坚持。“如果连好运都没必要庆祝的话，我们还能庆祝什么呢？”他这么跟他们讲道理，和这个逻辑辩论确实有些困难。

Steve不确定什么在等待着他们，结果那是个很轻松的场合。T'Challa和Nakia都在，Shuri也在。他们选了一个很令人惊赞的场地，那里有一棵巨大的树，庞大的树冠在头顶上笼罩着他们，从这里还可以看到皇宫。

“我很高兴看到你的状态恢复得不错。”T'Challa在和他们都打了招呼后对Bucky说。

Bucky点头致意：“再次感谢您让我待在这里。让我们都待在这里。”

T'Challa摆了摆手：“这是正确的做法。你们愿意待多久就待多久。”

这种手势隐含的意义对Steve来说并不陌生。也许瓦坎达的疆域确实更加开放，但它仍然是那个对外来者心存戒备的国家。

即使对已经被介绍给很多位总统认识过的Steve来说，和T'Challa这样地位的人打交道仍然不是他能习惯的事。他觉得自己永远也习惯不了。他和Nakia和T'Challa坐在一起，一起听Nakia分享她的故事，他现在可比昨天听得专心多了。Bucky和Shuri坐在离他们几英尺远的地方，像是密谋着什么似得说笑着。Steve怀疑他是不是在说要怎么弄他昨天说的酒。这绝对是Bucky会做的事。他看起来很开心，眼角在笑的时候堆出层层的笑纹。Steve的心觉得更满了点儿。

然后，他们发现自己正很自然地朝对方越挨越近，最后在中间一支特别低的树枝下碰头了。

“啊哦！”Shuri大声叫了起来，大家都朝她看过去。

Steve看到她在盯着他们头上的树枝看，还以为它就要断了，但它看起来很坚挺。Bucky似乎和他一样困惑。

“当两个人一起站在那根树枝下的时候，他们必须得接吻。”Shuri解释说，“这是传统，为了抚慰我们的祖先。”

Steve挑了挑眉毛。他不确定她是不是在开玩笑。Bucky的颧骨上冒出一点淡淡的红晕，这对现在的情形完全没有帮助。Steve看向T'Challa寻求帮助，但他只得到对方一个严肃得要命的点头确定。好吧，看来Shuri并没有和他们开玩笑。他又重新看向Bucky。他不想冒犯热情招待他们的主人，他们那么慷慨地给予了他们庇护，更别说他们为Bucky做的所有事。

Bucky耸了耸肩，像是在说：“入乡随俗。”

Steve的心脏跳得那么响，他确定Bucky肯定听到了。他于是也耸了耸肩，想试着表现出自己对这事随意的态度，然后身体靠了过去。他本来想用一个短暂的吻来结束，足够履行传统，又不足以泄露他内心的欲望。但当他们的嘴唇碰到一起的时候，Bucky发出了一声柔软的叹息，就好像他和Steve一样等这一刻等了好久，Steve控制不住自己伸出手臂圈住了Bucky，把他拉得更近了点儿，把这个吻变得更长了点儿。Bucky把他的下唇含进了自己的双唇间，甚至还拽了拽它，让Steve发出了一声他稍后绝对会否认自己发出过的声音。当Bucky开始舔弄Steve的嘴唇时，所有的伪装都被抛到了九霄之外，这个本应该纯洁的吻变成了一个激烈的吻。

这个吻一直到他们听到有人在旁边大声地咳嗽才停了下来。他们的呼吸都有点喘，Bucky的瞳孔变得更大了。该死的。

Bucky咬着嘴唇，咧开嘴笑了，这个混蛋。突然间，Steve觉得自己的裤子好像紧了点。

然后是令人尴尬的安静，直到Bucky开口说着什么他真的需要回去了，因为他们已经“占用了太多你们的时间了”。Steve可以发誓在他们离开的时候，他用余光瞥到Shuri在咧着嘴大笑。

 

\---

“这真是太坏了！”Nakia说。

“什么？”Shuri无辜地反问道，“你真的想再看到他们那一副为对方害了相思病的脸，然后等他们自己迈出那一步吗？”

“那也应该让他们自己去搞明白内心的感情。”Nakia有些不满。

“噗……你又不是那个连续几个月每天都得和星星眼队长视频的人。再说了，一个编出来的传统又不会害他们。”她戳了戳T'Challa的身侧，“而且这是个好主意啊，不是吗？这两个白人男孩太害怕会冒犯到我们，所以他们不得不按我说的去做。”

T'Challa大笑了起来：“你可真是个危险人物。”

 

—

他们回公寓的那段自行车路程令人难以忍受。首先，Bucky就坐在后座，紧贴在Steve的后背上，也许抱得比安全需要的还要再紧一点。怎么样，去打他啊。其次，那个吻棒到无与伦比。好吧，从严谨的角度来说，Bucky记不得以前那些具体的吻，但是他很愿意打赌这是他人生中最棒的一个。虽然他还是不能确定Shuri是不是在开玩笑，但不管怎么说，他欠她一声感谢。再一次的。按这个速度，在他以后的人生里，他会一直欠个不停了。

Steve的肩膀在他们踏进公寓的电梯时绷得紧紧的。Bucky评估了一下形势。他现在不善言辞——以前的那个Bucky也许会在这个时候说点什么恰到好处的话——但他觉得反正行动更重要不是吗？所以他站在了Steve的面前，把手按在Steve身边的墙上。

“可以吗？”他问道，只是想再次确定。

Steve的呼吸一下子急促了起来，他点了点头。

Bucky缩短了他们之间的距离，这一次的感觉更好了。他把手伸进了Steve的头发里，他的头发已经长到他可以抓着拽一拽的程度。等电梯到了他们住的楼层时，Steve的头发已经变得一团乱了，他看上去也有些神情恍惚。Bucky抓着他的手，带着人朝他们的公寓走去。途中，他不得不暂时放开手好腾出来去开门，但等他们进门后，Bucky就一点儿也不浪费时间地把Steve推到了墙上，继续他们刚才未完成的。

当Bucky的吻沿着Steve的脖子向下延伸去的时候，Steve开口了：“我们不应该先谈一谈吗？”

Bucky站直了身子，看进Steve的眼睛里：“你想要这个吗？”

“是的。”Steve的声音坚定无比。

“那么我们可以等下再谈。我已经等得够久了。我们可以随时停下来或放慢节奏，但我现在并不需要一个心理疗程。我只需要你。”Bucky用一个吻结束了他的话。

Steve在他的嘴里呻吟起来，他轻轻推开Bucky，带着他们两个人走过客厅，边走边开始拉扯Bucky的上衣，只在把他的衣服脱下来时稍稍离开了一小会儿。他温暖的双手圈着Bucky的腰，而Bucky正在迫切地试着解开Steve上衣的扣子。在那些扣子并没有像他想要的那样被快速解开时，他发出了一声挫败的嘟囔，最后，Steve终于接到了暗示。结果Steve比他更没耐心，他干脆直接撕开了自己的上衣，掉下来的纽扣飞到了地板上。

“上帝啊，这太辣了。”Bucky现在真的很希望他当初接受了Shuri关于试一下新手臂的建议了，因为他现在真的需要两只手做这些。面对现在这个场景，他不知道该把注意力放在哪里。他的视线在Steve的胸口和双臂之间徘徊着，这是从1943年开始就长期占据着他的幻想绮梦的部位。他的大脑在Steve的手向下探进他的裤子，并最终伸进去抓住他的屁股时短路了。

“我的房间还是你的？”Bucky忍不住低声吼道。

“你的房间更近。”Steve上气不接下气。他推着Bucky倒退着朝他的房间走去，直到Bucky的后膝盖碰到了床沿，他顺势朝后倒去，拉着Steve和他一起倒了下去。Steve完全不想控制自己，把大部分的重量都压在了Bucky身上。

“没有人告诉过你你很重吗？”Bucky开着玩笑。

“怎么，你宁愿我还是那副瘦骨嶙峋的样子吗？”

Bucky抬起头去亲吻Steve。“不管你什么样我都想要你。”他让这个吻朝着咸湿的方向发展而去，双腿都缠上了Steve，把他们换了个个，跨在了Steve的身上。他的手移到了Steve的裤子，停在他的纽扣上：“可以吗？”

Steve点了点头。

“帮帮我。”Bucky说，他自己一个人也可以把Steve的裤子脱下来，也许吧，但这要花更长时间。他从Steve的身上下来，站在床边好给他更大的伸展空间，但是Steve有其他的想法。他先是解开了Bucky的裤子，把它们拉了下去，然后拉下了自己的裤子。“总是那么有效率。”Bucky夸奖他。

Steve慵懒地朝他敬了个礼：“我可是个战略专家，你知道的。”

Bucky脱下了他的内裤，Steve很快也脱下了他的。面对着一个一丝不挂地躺在他的床上，急促地喘着气，那里硬着，等着Bucky下一个动作的Steve，Bucky无法思考太久。他再次跨在了Steve的身上。他知道他想从Steve身上得到什么，从他16岁、发现两个男人也可以这么做时就开始这么想了。他抓住Steve的左手，领着他伸向自己的后面。

Steve瞪大了眼睛：“你确定吗？”

“我想要这个。我们也许并不一定要这么做，但我想要这个。”有很多东西Bucky现在都不再那么确定，但这件事是他很早就确定的。

Steve把他拉下来给了他一个吻，一边在他的后穴上打着圈按摩着，Bucky可以感觉到Steve犹豫着不敢再进一步的心情。Bucky伸手去拿床头柜上房子前主人留下的润滑剂，把它放进了Steve的手里，后者倒了一些到他的左手上，带着更坚定的决心小心翼翼地把它们抹在了他的那一圈上。然后他伸进了一根手指，Bucky哽咽了一下。过了没多久Steve又加了一根，另一只手也圈住了他的勃起，开始松松地上下抚摸着它；不足以让Bucky射出来，但足够让他呻吟着在他的手指上操着自己。Bucky不得不伸出手按在Steve的胸口上好保持平衡。

Steve的动作很温柔，他的动作敲松了他心里的什么东西。他不会哭，但一部分的他想这么做。Steve又加进了一根手指头，还在他的内部弯曲了一下，然后开始按压那个让他的脊柱都要升天的点。他闭上双眼，跟着感觉，拱着自己的屁股上下动着，呻吟得更大声了。

“上帝啊，你可真美。”Steve说，近乎虔诚。

Bucky睁开眼睛，看到Steve正满脸惊叹地抬头看着他。他需要Steve现在就进入到他里面。他伸手去拿润滑剂，胡乱地倒了些在手掌心，然后把手向后伸去去抚摸Steve的阴茎，他为什么该死的不早点这么做？他有点恍神，Steve在操着他的手心，直到呻吟出声：“Buck。”

Bucky突然想起来自己的这个动作是为了什么，他向后移了移，让Steve的手指随着他的动作掉了出来，然后坐在了Steve的硬挺上。他沉了下去，这比他想象过的要好得多。这些年来，他也用过自己的手很多次，但没有什么能和这种充实感相媲美。

Steve伸手去扶着Bucky的屁股。“你还好吗？”他在他沉到最低点时问道。

Bucky点了点头。他开始慢慢移动着自己的臀部，轻声呻吟起来。在Bucky开始加快速度时，Steve伸出双手帮忙引导着他的动作，也帮他保持平衡，但他仍然让Bucky全权主导节奏。Bucky在找着合适的角度刺激着自己的前列腺，追逐着这种感觉，但很快地，他意识到这还不够。他的节奏开始变得慌乱，呻吟从他的嘴里断断续续地泄出。Steve却很安静，只除了有些急促的喘气。

“Steve，”他恳求道，“操我。”

Steve终于发出了一声响亮的呻吟。Bucky咧开嘴笑了。他终于要得到他想要的了。Steve把双脚牢牢地固定在床上好增加力量，开始向上抽插起来。Bucky随着他的节奏向下迎合着他的每一次撞击。

“没错，就是这样。”Bucky鼓励着他继续。

Steve抓着Bucky屁股的手随着他一次次向上撞击的动作越来越紧，每一次都撞到了他的前列腺。“上帝啊，Buck，你里面真舒服。”他呻吟着。

Bucky可以感觉到快感在他的体内堆积，他知道自己坚持不了太久了。有Steve支撑着他，他的手可以自由地去套弄自己的阴茎，随着每一次的抚弄，他离高潮就越来越近。

“射出来，Buck，我想看你高潮的样子。我想听你的声音。”Steve对他低语，大拇指在他的屁股上画着圈。

这就足够让Bucky到达那个界线了，他射出来的液体滩在了Steve的胸口上。这是一个他完事后会把它牢牢记住的画面。他就保持着这个姿势享受着余韵，还刻意地用下面咬紧了Steve，并倾下身去亲吻他，舌头模拟着Steve在他身体里的动作。

Steve抓着Bucky，追寻着自己的快感，他以一种粗鲁的节奏操着他，让Bucky的脊椎都刺痛了起来，尽管他几秒钟之前才刚高潮过。最后，Steve发出了一声响亮的呻吟，也到了，他射进Bucky的深处。

Bucky倒在了Steve的胸口上，甚至都懒得让Steve先出来。他想像这样再待一会儿。Steve呼吸沉重，胸口在Bucky的脑袋下剧烈地上下起伏着。

最后，Steve先动了，他把自己的东西抽了出来。Bucky因为随之而来的空虚感不满地哀嚎了一小声，尽管他自己绝对不会承认。

“Buck？”

“嗯哼？”

“我们应该去清理一下。”Steve听上去对他们接下去的计划有点过于热情。

“懒得动。”Bucky说，他知道他们等下会因此而后悔，但是现在，他想做的最后一件事就是移动了。Steve没有和他争辩。Bucky挣扎着想一直睁着眼睛，但他最后还是撑不住了。

“Buck？”Steve又在喊他。

Bucky在半梦半醒中发出了一个表示自己听到了的模糊声音。

一阵安静；就在Bucky以为Steve睡着的时候，他感觉到Steve深深地吸了一口气：“我爱你。”

Bucky靠着他的胸口笑了，他把脸更深地埋进Steve的胸口里，然后支撑着自己起来，看着他的眼睛：“我也爱你，你这个大傻瓜。”

 

 

END


End file.
